1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system provided with at least two handsets that connect wirelessly to a base unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cordless telephones that perform spread spectrum communications between a base unit and handset using a frequency hopping method are well-known in the art. In this type of cordless telephone, the frequency switching sequence (hereinafter referred to as "hopping pattern") used during communications is predetermined, and the base unit and handset always follow the same hopping pattern.
Hence, control signals are being passed back and forth between the base unit and handset at all times, and normally the base unit transmits control signals to the handset, which in turn transmits control signals to the base unit in response.
However, if two or more handsets are provided with one base unit, all of the handsets would respond to signals transmitted from the base unit at the same time, making it impossible for the base unit to properly receive the control signals.
Further, although it is possible for the base unit to transmit control signals to a specific handset by including a specific code in the transmitted control signals, exchanging control signals with each of the handsets in order could take a considerable amount of time, depending on the number of handsets. Hence, the number of handsets must be restricted in order to complete all exchanges of control signals within a limited time.